


A Day of Rest

by cabbages



Series: Sick Drabbles [1]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-17
Updated: 2014-01-17
Packaged: 2018-01-09 02:34:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1140407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cabbages/pseuds/cabbages
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Michael comes into work one morning, only to find that Gavin is mysteriously absent. During a shooting of a Minecraft Let’s Play, Geoff reveals that Gavin has fallen ill and decided to stay home for a day or two of rest, so Michael takes it upon himself to check up on the Brit after work and make sure he’s okay.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Day of Rest

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally posted on my Tumblr, but I decided to bring it over here as well. It's just a cute little short fic. Enjoy!

Michael didn’t know why, but when he woke up that morning, he immediately knew that something was wrong.

  
It was an annoying feeling that he couldn’t shake off no matter how hard he tried. Something just didn’t feel right, and he couldn’t stop thinking about it as he went through his normal routine of getting out of bed, taking a shower, eating breakfast, and then getting into his car and heading for the RoosterTeeth office. As he drove he thought about all of the things that could be causing him to feel this way, but nothing was making sense. For some reason he just had a bad feeling, and it was making him rather irritable.

  
So when he walked into the Achievement Hunter office and noticed that Gavin’s chair was empty, it only served to increase his suspicions. Gavin was never late because he came in with Geoff every day since they lived together and Gavin neither had a car nor his license. Geoff coming to work alone either meant Gavin was staying home for some reason or he had taken a trip back to England. Michael doubted it was the latter since the rest of the Achievement Hunter gang knew when he would leave weeks in advance.

  
Casting a wary glance around the room, Michael walked over to his desk and sat down. He stared at Gavin’s empty seat as he booted up his Xbox and wondered what would cause the Brit to have to stay home. His thoughts were interrupted, however, when Geoff came into the room holding a mug of coffee. He sat down at his desk and brought up Minecraft, then turned around to face the rest of the office.

  
"All right, good morning, guys!" he said cheerfully. "Ready to record a Minecraft Let’s Play?"

  
Everyone nodded and joined Geoff’s game. As Geoff went over the rules of the Let’s Play and everyone got settled, Michael took out his phone and sent Gavin a quick text.

  
 _Where are you, dumbass? You’re missing the Let’s Play. The viewers are going to complain because you’re not in it._

  
He waited for a few minutes, but he got no response. Getting frustrated, Michael put his phone in his pocket and returned to the game.

  
"Where the hell is Gavin?" he asked as he wandered around Achievement City aimlessly. Jack, Ray, and Ryan all nodded and began to ask similar questions.

  
"Gavin stayed home because he’s sick," Geoff said. "He said he didn’t want to come in and get anyone else sick, so he figured it was best if he took a day off."

  
Michael scoffed. “Sick with what? A dainty little cold?”

  
Geoff shrugged. “Doesn’t seem like just a cold. He’s pretty damn sick. He had a fever this morning. It could be the flu.”

  
"Well it’s a good thing he stayed home, ‘cause I don’t want that shit," Ray said. The guys laughed and agreed, then returned their attention to the Let’s Play.

  
However, Michael’s laughter was fake and forced. The fact that Geoff said Gavin was “pretty sick” was bothering him. Gavin hardly ever got sick, and when he did, it was never anything serious. So to hear that Gavin had a fever was rather unsettling.

  
The rest of the Let’s Play went on without trouble, and pretty soon it was time for lunch. One by one the guys filed out of the Achievement Hunter office, through the rest of the building, and out to the parking lot. They got into their cars and went separate ways for lunch. Michael turned out of the parking lot and went in the direction of the nearest CVS. He figured he would stop and get a few things before he went over to Geoff’s house to check up on Gavin. If what Geoff said was true, then it would be a good idea for someone to check up on Gavin, and Michael considered himself to be the best person to do so.

  
At the pharmacy, Michael picked up a few cans of chicken noodle soup, as well as some Advil for Gavin’s fever and some Robitussin for his other symptoms. He also picked up some cough drops and a bag of assorted candies for both himself and Gavin to enjoy…but mostly himself.

  
As soon as he paid for the items, Michael hurried to his car and drove to Geoff’s house. He parked his car in the driveway and took his bag of goodies in one hand, then began to walk up the walkway. When he made it to the front door, he knocked loudly.

  
"Oi, Gavin!" he yelled. "Open up! It’s Michael,"

  
A few moments passed and there was no response.

  
Michael sighed in frustration and pounded on the door again. When still nothing happened, he tried to turn the door knob, only to find it locked (which was a good thing, he realized afterwards. It would be worrying if the door had been unlocked). Fortunately for him, Michael knew where the spare key was hidden, so he found it and quickly unlocked the door, then put the key back in its hiding place and entered the house.

  
The first thing he noticed was the smell of some kind of disgusting tea. It smelled flowery and Michael assumed it was Earl Grey tea, since that was what Gavin drank when he wanted to be reminded of home. Michael stepped halfway into the kitchen and saw an empty packet labeled “Earl Grey” on the counter next to a half-filled Pyrex measuring cup.

  
The next thing he noticed was the faint sound of some TV show playing and the rather loud snores that no doubt belonged to Gavin.

  
Michael scoffed and rolled his eyes as he walked into the living room. He walked in to see only Gavin’s head visible among the various blankets covering the couch and a cup of tea on the coffee table. The TV was on and on a low volume, although it wasn’t being watched. A heap of tissues piled around an over-flowing trash can, and a thermometer hung halfway off the table.

  
A cool breeze suddenly blew through the house. Michael turned and saw that two of the windows in the kitchen were open. It was surprising to see, since Geoff didn’t like the windows open when he had the air conditioner on, which was all the time. But when Michael saw the plastic trash can on the floor next to Gavin, he knew immediately why the windows would be open.

  
"Jesus…he must be really sick," he muttered.

  
Gavin stirred but didn’t wake up as Michael turned off the TV and sat down in a chair opposite the couch with a huff. The plastic bag of goodies rustled as it was placed on the floor, and yet Gavin only let out a few productive coughs before turning over and falling silent.

  
Michael shook his head. “Gavin,” he said clearly. Said Brit didn’t respond. “Gavin,” he said a little louder. When all Gavin did was shift a little, Michael growled in frustration and threw the bag of candy at him.

  
"Gavin, wake the fuck up!"

  
"Mmm…?"

  
Gavin grunted and turned around, revealing his flushed, tired face. Dark, heavy bags were under his eyes and his brow was lined with sweat. He looked absolutely terrible, and if Michael didn’t know any better, he would’ve thought Gavin was dying.

  
"Michael…what are you doing here?" he asked, his voice hoarse. "Shouldn’t you be at work?"

  
"I’m on lunch break, dumbass. Geoff told me you were sick, so I decided to be nice and check up on you." Michael tilted his head towards the trash can on the floor. "Have you been throwing up?"

  
Gavin reached for a tissue and blew his nose, but nothing seemed to come out. Sighing, he aimed for the other trash can and threw the tissue, but he missed horribly. He looked up at the ceiling and coughed, a pained look on his face.

  
"A lil’…"

  
Michael looked at Gavin sadly. He had no idea things were this bad. Gavin had seemed perfectly fine the day before, and now he was a mess. What could’ve gotten him so sick so quickly?

  
"Well," Michael started. "I bought you some medicine and soup. I can go make it if you’re up for it…"

  
Without warning, Gavin flipped on his side and reached frantically for the trash can. He brought it up halfway and violently vomited into it. Michael cringed and could only watch as his best friend shook and dry heaved into the bucket, then lay back down on the couch, exhausted.

  
”..I take it that’s a ‘no’, then.”

  
Gavin chuckled weakly and shook his head. “No, I’d love some soup. I’ve barely eaten anything all day,”

  
Michael frowned. “Well that’s not good. If anything, it’s probably been making you feel worse. I’m gonna go start up that soup. It’s chicken noodle, in case you were wondering.”

  
"Thanks, Dr. Jones."

  
Michael stopped and stared at Gavin as he closed his eyes and let out a shaky sigh. Michael felt a sort of warmth growing in his chest and he smiled, then pulled out his cell phone. He dialed a number and put the phone to his ear.

  
"Hey, Geoff?" he asked. "I think I’m coming down with what Gavin has. I’m gonna take a day of rest, if you don’t mind."


End file.
